Electronic devices, such as mobile terminals, are frequently used in a wide range of environments, which may have different noise levels. For example, an electronic device may be used in a relatively quiet office or home environment or within a relatively noisy public environment. In a noisy environment, it may be difficult for a user of the electronic device to hear therefrom music or the other party or parties. Typically, the volume or gain of the speaker of the electronic device can be manually increased to compensate, but such manual action by the user may be inconvenient.
Furthermore, some electronic devices include a volume limiter circuit that may be configured to limit the audio output of the speaker to a maximum allowed volume that will not damage a typical user's hearing even at the highest setting. Typically, conventional systems limit the maximum allowed volume by measuring and limiting only the peak or maximum signal level, which may cause users to complain that the sound is not loud enough. Thus, improved volume control circuits and methods may be desired.